


Taken

by wrackwonder



Series: Home [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Haught-Earp Babies, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackwonder/pseuds/wrackwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day in Earp-land. Wynonna and Waverly are kidnapped. Doc and Dolls have feelings. And Nicole is caught in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> You will need to read Nothing Compares to understand some references in this one (mainly to do with Nicole's medical history). 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

There really was no paperwork to do. It had been a lie. A flimsy one and now Nicole found herself lying on the couch in her office, alone, at 8AM, feeling sad and anxious and altogether not right. It had been a bad fight, maybe their worst ever, and yes, maybe sleeping on the couch had been immature. And, yes, storming out and leaving a half-scribbled note about paperwork before Waverly even woke up was also not impressive. But Nicole was angry. And hurt. And she just needed some space to breathe.

 

She was also missing her babies. And her wife. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, waking up without Waverly by her side was horrible. She had become one of _those_ people. She liked to greet each morning with her face pressed between Waverly’s shoulder blades. She liked to get out of bed to calls for “mama!” down the hall. One morning away wouldn’t hurt anyone, not really, but Nicole felt guilt gnawing her insides.

 

Nedley’s death had cleared the way for her promotion. It was the worst possible way to be promoted, but as Sheriff, Nicole couldn’t just leave the office to go make peace with her wife. Not at 8AM. So she pulled herself off the couch, fixed her braid in the small mirror by the desk, straightened her badge, and prepared herself for the day ahead.

 

What she didn’t expect was for a sudden commotion to interrupt her thirty minutes after sitting down.

 

It wasn’t rare for Purgatory’s citizens to burst through the front doors and demand to see the Sheriff, but it was highly unusual for the complainant to be in the shape of her two-year-old daughter.

 

Willa barrelled through the station on her little legs, Nicole could hear her coming before she even saw the first glimpse of long, dark hair darting behind the front desk. With an impossibly loud wail of “mama!”, Willa was suddenly standing in the office doorway, head tipped back, tears streaming down her face, and Nicole felt her own eyes widen in shock as she reached for her baby girl and picked her up.

 

“Willa?”

 

With an almost comical blink, the little girl stopped crying, looking her mother in the eye, and grinned.

 

“Hi, Mama!”

 

“Baby Girl, what is going on? Where is…”

 

“Sheriff.”

 

Nicole found herself startled for the second time in less than a minute as she took in the three new people in her doorway. Doc had been the one to tip his hat and call her name. Dolls stood beside him, grim faced, and slightly out of breath from chasing Willa. And Wyatt had been shyly hiding behind Doc’s legs, but as soon as he saw his mama, he stepped out, crossing the room to burry his face in her stomach. With her two children awkwardly holding onto her, Nicole tried to adjust to the situation, to catch up, but it was proving difficult.

 

“Someone start talkin’. _Now_.”

 

“You may wish to put the children down, Sheriff,” Doc said.

 

“Not a bad idea.” Dolls helpfully reached for Willa, taking her out of Nicole’s hand.

 

“Hi, Xavie!”

 

“No running away, Willa, Black Badge rules,” Dolls tried to sound serious, as he raised his eyebrow at the child in his arms, but she looked up at him with clear blue eyes and a wicked grin and the Deputy Marshall could only sigh and shake his head.

 

“Are you sure this isn’t Wynonna’s kid?” he asked and Nicole smirked at the old joke.

 

While Doc and Dolls distracted Willa on the couch, Nicole tried to lean down, but Wyatt refused to move his arms from his waist.

 

“You okay, Buba?”

 

Her eldest could be quiet and shy. When he was scared, he liked his moms around, and both Waverly and Nicole were adamant that he be allowed to share his feelings and have a good cry if he needed. Wyatt was obviously frightened and his grip on Nicole was strong. The whole situation had her worried, but Wyatt’s obvious fear was not good. Not good at all.

 

“Can you tell me what’s up, Wy?”

 

The little boy pulled away slightly and Nicole took the opportunity to crouch down so she could make eye contact. She took his hands into her own and tried to catch his gaze, the gaze that was so much like her wife’s.

 

“The bad men took Mommy,” Wyatt said.

 

“The bad men?”

 

Wyatt nodded. Nicole swallowed hard.

 

“Were you at home when the bad men came?”

 

Wyatt shook his head. That was some relief. She’d hate to think that the homestead was vulnerable. Except her wife was apparently missing? Which…

 

“Young man, your sister is in need of aid,” Doc’s smile was wide, but his eyes were worried. Wyatt looked from Doc back to his Mama and Nicole gave him a reassuring nod.

 

“Don’t worry, Sweet Boy, I’m going to get mommy back. Plus, you know mommy, she’s probably going to rescue herself any second!”

 

This earned a little grin and when Doc placed his hat on Wyatt’s head, the grin expanded into a genuine smile. Nicole watched her son join his sister on the couch and once she was certain they were involved in an epic game of Wonder Woman vs Barbie, she rose to her full height and pulled Doc and Dolls into a corner.

 

“What the hell is going on?”

 

“Waverly and Wynonna were attacked at the grocery store. Store manager called me, Willa insisted,” Dolls explained.

 

“Why didn’t they call the police? Or _me_?”

 

“The villains threatened the children, apparently, something about no police or else. Foul move to threaten children,” Doc said.

 

“Damn right it is. Do we know who they are?”

 

Dolls crossed his arms and turned to Doc, raising one eyebrow as if to say, _your turn_.

 

“All signs point to the Morley Brothers. Pimps and gamblers in my time. Liked to brand their women.”

 

“So, you’re telling me that my wife and my sister-in-law have potentially been taken by sex traffickers? In front of my children?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“And why aren’t we freaking out about this?”

 

Dolls stepped forward.

 

“Because we know where they are. And because it’s Waverly and Wynonna. Do you really think the Morley Brothers stand a chance?”

 

Nicole could only sigh heavily and square her shoulders. Revenants attacking her family was what she’d signed up for when she and Waverly exchanged vows. Still, it would be nice to go at least one week without death threats. Or kidnappings. Or scorched grass on public property. But this was Purgatory. And she was the sheriff. And she’d gone to bed angry with her wife. There were rights to wrong. And work to do.

 

~*~

 

It smelled damp. Vaguely mouldy. Waverly couldn’t see very much. And she was having trouble hearing too. Someone was saying _something_. But it was under water. Or under a pillow. Or a cloud? She blinked and inhaled and shook her head, trying to clear the static ringing in her ears.

 

The someone saying _something_ was growing louder, or at least clearer, as was Waverly’s vision. Dark. Grey. Concrete. Her feet were cold. Her legs were cold. Short cut offs were not the best for all situations, despite Nicole’s assurances otherwise.

 

_Nicole_. Waverly’s stomach bottomed out. Her chest felt heavy. They had fought. Waverly had said something truly horrific. And now…

 

“Waverly!”

 

Okay, the someone saying _something_ sounded a lot like Wynonna.

 

“Baby Girl!”

 

Definitely Wynonna.

 

Waverly opened her mouth to respond, but her brain hadn’t quite caught up to the rest of her yet. The fog was still there. So all she could manage was a groan that sounded vaguely like “ouch.”

 

“Oh, shit, thank god! Waves!”

 

“Wynonna?”

 

“Hi, hey! Okay, good, good. You’re alive. Or awake. Or whatever. I need that big brain. NOW.”

 

With her vision clearing Waverly could finally take in their location. It appeared to be a basement of some type. A windowless room. All concrete. She could make out the sound of water dripping somewhere. Down the walls? It was dark save for a few naked light bulbs swinging from a cracked, stained ceiling. She was seated in a chair, her legs and arms tied back, and it appeared that Wynonna was directly behind her in a similar position. Their chairs were tied together. No, _they_ were tied together. The rope around Waverly’s middle moved every time Wynonna squirmed backward or forward. Waverly already had rope burn across her bare stomach. The crop top had been stupid too.

 

“Wynonna, what the hell is going on?”

 

“We have a _Lost Crusade_ situation here. You know, Indiana Jones? Tied up? With Sean Connery?”

 

Waverly tried to put the pieces together. She had fought with Nicole the night before and woken up alone. And then she had taken the…

 

“The kids!” Without thinking, Waverly pulled forward, trying to loosen the ropes, ignoring the fact that each movement was making Wynonna yelp in pain.

 

“Waves!”

 

“Oh god, Wynonna, the kids where are…”

 

“They’re safe, Waverly!”

 

This stopped her and the sudden relief made her sag in the chair. Between the situation with Nicole and the idea that her babies were hurt, Waverly was feeling a little _too_ much. Too overwhelmed. Too scared. Too guilty.

 

“God, Baby Girl, trying to slice me in half over here?”

 

“Sorry,” Waverly said, trying to catch her breath.

 

“They knocked you out and tied me up, but Wyatt and Willa were still at the store when they drove us away.”

 

“Shit, they must have been so scared.”

 

“Honestly, I’m surprised Willa didn’t take them out with her bare hands.” It was supposed to be a joke, but Willa was only two and already a little spitfire. Waverly found it both adorable and terrifying.

 

“But, Wyatt…”

 

“He’s going to be just fine, Waves.”

 

“No…I…I don’t want him to be afraid. I can’t stand the thought of him standing there afrai…”

 

“Hey.” Waverly could feel the turn of Wynonna’s head on the back of her own. She tried to reach behind with her hand and she managed to brush her knuckles against her sister’s outstretched fingers.

 

“Wyatt is really brave, okay? He’s like his moms. The Little Man has probably called in the cavalry by now. So let’s concentrate on getting home, okay?”

 

Waverly nodded, allowing herself to sniffle once before she swallowed down her fear and started forming a plan.

 

“Don’t have a knife in your pocket, by any chance, do ya?” Wynonna asked, but Waverly was busy trying to tip her head down to get a better look at the rope. It appeared to be looped around their bodies and their arms and hands. One single piece of rope. Which meant if they could loosen part of it, the rest would fall away. Okay. This she could work with.

 

“Wynonna, how high did they tie you up?”

 

“Uh, just above my boobs. Why?”

 

“Can you grab the rope with your teeth?”

 

“Ugh, I love that big brain of yours!”

 

It took a few minutes, but Waverly felt the rope move up her body, which seemed to indicate that Wynonna had successfully pulled it up with her mouth. Waverly tried to wiggle slightly. If they could just get it over their shoulders and then their heads...

 

“Doc and Dolls are gonna show up any minute with a bazooka,” Waverly huffed, using her nose to push the rope.

 

“You think your wife isn’t already here?”

 

Waverly stopped moving. She stopped thinking about the rope. Or the basement. Her entire body tensed and all she could remember was the night before. What she had said.

 

“Okay, what the hell is up with you?”

 

“Huh?” Waverly shook her head and tried to go back to her task.

 

“You just froze at the mention of Nicole. Usually you’re all swoony and gross. Trouble in paradise?”

 

“Sort of.”

 

This time it was Wynonna that stopped all movement. Waverly felt her sister turn her head suddenly. They were pressed cheek to cheek.

 

“Fight with the missus?”

 

“Now is really not the time, Wynonna.”

 

“Oh, now is _definitely_ the time. I have twine between my teeth, which, admittedly, is not the grossest thing to ever be between my teeth, but…”

 

“Wynonna!”

 

“Oh, you’re one to talk!”

 

“ _Wynonna_!”

 

“Okay, fine. Fine. Sorry,” Wynonna said, wiggling suddenly and shimming her shoulders. The rope seemed to loosen slightly and Waverly nearly cheered when the first loop fell over the top of their heads.

 

“Nicole wants another baby,” Waverly confessed, leaning to her right, “and I don’t know if I do. And I said something horrible to her and now I don’t even know if she’ll ever look at me again.”

 

“Well, you’re an Earp. Foot in mouth disease is kind of our thing.”

 

“This was really, really bad.”

 

“Can’t be worse than the time I…”

 

“I accused her of wanting another baby because she’s making up for the fact that she can’t physically have any of her own.”

 

All movement stopped again. The rope lay half tangled between them. Wynonna exhaled sharply and Waverly winced. Because how could she have said that? How? To Nicole? Nicole’s face when the words came out…her face…

 

“Waves, that’s…Jesus, yeah, that’s gonna take a lot of flowers and nights on the couch.”

 

“I was caught off guard and I was upset and I’m the worst person ever.”

 

“No,” Wynonna said sharply, reaching for Waverly’s hand again. With the ropes loosened her grip was tight, almost too tight. “You are the best person, Waverly. And we’re going to get of here. And you’re going to apologize to Nicole. Who, by the way, is going to forgive you because she’s weak.”

 

“She’s not…”

 

“Have you seen that woman’s hearteyes? She’s probably gonna ride in here on horseback just to swoop you up. It’s disgusting and I hate it. Now stop feeling guilty and start using your teeny tiny body to get us out of here.”

 

Waverly was about to respond when she heard the scrapping sound. Boots on cement floors. Two sets of boots. Coming closer. If Nicole was going to show up, now would be a perfect time. The Earp sisters paused for only a second to listen before mumbling “shit!” simultaneously. They could never catch a break. Part of the charm of being cursed, after all.

 

~*~

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

Nicole sat in her cruiser, staring out at what appeared to be a large, flat, concrete bunker in the middle of a grassy field. Dolls sat beside her. Silent. And it was starting to become unnerving.

 

“It’s not the worst plan we’ve ever had,” he finally said, never tearing his eyes away from the squat structure.

 

“You’re worried.”

 

“Doc and dynamite. Funny odds.”

 

They were waiting for Doc to show up with supplies and Nicole’s patience was running out. Waverly was in that bunker. Her wife was in the hands of two truly vile people and Nicole was sitting in the car. With the heat on. Just waiting. She didn’t like it.

 

“It’s Waverly and Wynonna, like you said, I’m sure they’re halfway out of there by now,” she said, trying to comfort herself. Dolls nodded and his silence was only making Nicole’s anxiety worse. Sometimes it was hard to read him, his face wasn’t expressive like Doc’s, but Nicole could see the slight sheen of sweat on his temples, the way his frown seemed especially deep, the almost subconscious twitch of his finger against the gun holstered to his side.

 

“You’re worried,” she said again. And this time, he sighed and turned to her.

 

“Yeah. Of course. They’re my friends.”

 

Nicole rolled her eyes.

 

“Waverly is your friend. Wynonna is - ”

 

“My deputy,” he finished.

 

“Dolls…”

 

“That’s all I’m going to say about it.”

 

They sat in silence for another minute before Nicole found she just couldn’t keep quiet. The quiet made her think. About Waverly. About their fight.

 

“You could have left years ago, but you didn’t,” she offered and Dolls clenched his jaw.

 

“Purgatory is a hotbed of supernatural activity, perfect place for Black Badge Division to set up.”

 

“We both know it’s more than that.”

 

“My best friend won’t let me leave. Pinkie swore and all that.”

 

“Your best friend is my two year old daughter?”

 

They both smiled at this. Willa had taken a shine to Dolls from nearly the moment of her birth. She’d spent most of her infancy perched on his shoulder or sleeping against his chest. Wynonna’s face always turned soft when she caught them, to the point that Waverly was half planning a wedding. Except there was no wedding. There was not much of anything. And the Haught-Earp family remained caught between Wynonna and her men.

 

“You love her,” Nicole whispered, as if speaking to a spooked horse. Somehow releasing the words into the world felt risky, dangerous. She didn’t want Dolls to go running. Despite his complicated relationship with her sister-in-law, Xavier Dolls felt like family. Nicole liked to keep her people close.

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

“I think it does. I think love matters more than anything.”

 

She remembered Waverly’s face the night before. Her anger. She remembered her words and the way her eyes had widened in shock as she said them. But she also remembered the day Wyatt was born, the way Waverly had reached for her, the way they held each other hard as their firstborn fought his way into the world. She thought about Waverly’s eyes. The little scar on her ankle. The way she sounded when she was cooking pancakes on Sunday morning. The way she sounded when she had a cold and she tried to sleep and her little sniffles kept Nicole awake, worried into the night.

 

Clutching the wheel, Nicole swallowed hard, glaring at the bunker. Daring it to even try taking her wife.

 

“It matters, Xavier,” she repeated. He reached out with one hand, laying it on top of hers. And squeezed.

 

~*~

 

“It’s all in place, we must wait for the Deputy Marshall’s signal and then, ka-blooey!”

Doc seemed a little _too_ happy for a man that had just spent an hour crawling through barbed wire fence in order to plant dynamite around the bunker. Dolls had disappeared as soon as Doc showed up with the horses and now Nicole found herself sitting astride a beautiful brown creature named Mulligan who was far more interested in the grass than the task at hand.

 

“Can’t we just take down the door? Why the dramatics?” Nicole was beyond ready to move. This was taking _way_ too long and Waverly was still trapped inside dealing with maniacal demons.

 

“A little dynamite goes a long way, Sheriff,” Doc responded. He licked his lips and looked at the field with anxious eyes. He had the same look Dolls had. That same worried, heartsick look. _Men_.

 

“You love her, don’t you?” It felt like déjà vu. It was in a strange way. But they had a few minutes to kill and Wynonna Earp seemed like the hot topic of the day.

 

“Now that’s a very big word,” Doc said, shooting her a disapproving look.

 

“Have you ever told her?”

 

Doc sighed and squirmed in the saddle.

 

“Wynonna Earp is not the type of lady who appreciates such terms of affection.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Now, Sheriff Haught, what have I done to deserve your sudden _curiosity_?”

 

She was being nosy, sure. But just like Dolls was part of her family, so was Doc. Wyatt’s middle name was ‘John’ for a reason. Waverly liked to joke that the Haught-Earps were Team Dolls, but Doc had been a good friend, a good ally. He’d proven his loyalty again and again. That was not something Nicole took lightly.

 

“Waverly and I got in a fight yesterday. A big one. I should be furious with her. Maybe I am. But right now? All I can think about is holding her. Tellin’ her I love her. It’s important to say what you feel, Doc. Even if it’s scary.”

 

It was true. Every word. She meant it. Even if Waverly’s words cut her deeply. She loved that woman. Nothing could ever change that.

 

“You and Ms. Earp will be just fine,” Doc said. He stroked his moustache and adjusted the brim of his hat. “I have lived many years and have rarely seen a love as true as yours.”

 

“Thanks, Doc.”

 

He nodded his head in her direction.

 

“I stay mostly for the children, if we are sharing our true intentions.”

 

“Wait, seriously?”

 

“I will admit to some confusion as to where they came from. But Wynonna explained the medicine and…”

 

Nicole tipped her head back and laughed. The image of Wynonna explaining artificial insemination to Doc Holliday was nearly too fantastic to fathom and she was about to say so when a red flare burst into the sky.

 

“Doc?” Nicole said, gripping the reigns of her horse.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Tell her how you feel. You owe it to yourself.”

 

“Sheriff?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You make peace with that pretty wife of yours.”

 

“Okay.”

 

And without another word they both kicked their heels and sped towards the bunker.

 

~*~

 

Waverly had imagined that the whole tied-to-a-chair situation would be the worst of it. It had taken a long time to break free. And, thanks to the rope burn across her arms and torso, she now looked like she’d been involved in some horrific BDSM experiment gone wrong.

 

Except _this_ was so much worse.

 

Windom Morley held her by the throat. Her legs dangled in the air and it was becoming extremely difficult to breathe. She held his fist with both hands, trying in vain to scratch his knuckles, but his grip was relentless. Beside him, Robert Morley held a brand, a very hot, very red looking brand. And Waverly did not like where this was going. Not one bit.

 

“Ass or hip?” Robert asked.

 

“Hip. Don’t ruin the merchandise.”

 

A rough hand reached for the waist of her shorts and _nope_ , definitely not good. Waverly kicked. Hard. As hard as she possible could in this position. Her boots came into contact with two shins with a resounding thud. Thank goodness for steel tow boots! The hit was enough to make Windom yelp and lurch back in surprise, which, in turn, made Robert startle and drop the brand. Windom still held her by the throat, but his fingers had loosened somewhat. Enough to let Waverly breathe.

 

“Bitch!”

 

Waverly rolled her eyes. Had she been able to speak, she likely would have commented on Windom’s lack of creativity. Except Wynonna was suddenly crawling across the floor – Wynonna who had been apparently faking unconsciousness as Windom and Robert focused on Waverly instead. Following the path her sister seemed to be taking, Waverly could just make out the silvery glint of something against the wall. And realizing what it was, Waverly decided it was time to end this party.

 

“Hey!” It came out like a gargle, but it made both brothers turn their attention to her again. Robert raised the brand from the floor, but before he could move forward, Waverly reached for his face, clawing him with her nails as best she could.

 

“Ouuuuch!”

 

“I changed my mind,” Windom yelled, raising his arm. Her feet were now on level with his belt buckle. Waverly’s vision was starting to go hazy. “Brand her on the forehead!”

 

“Give it your best shot, shitbrains.” Wynonna suddenly stood up, making her presence known, Peacemaker locked and loaded, and without a blink, she fired a bullet right through Windom’s ear.

 

As Waverly fell to the ground, she was vaguely aware of the fire and the screaming and the familiar scent of brimstone. Her hard landing left her dazed and the whole revenants-swallowed-by-the-ground thing was almost old hat. _Almost_.

 

“Nice…timing…sis.”

 

“Always!” Wynonna turned Peacemaker to Robert, who seemed torn between fighting the Earp girls and running for his life, when a load explosion rocked the bunker, sending all three to the ground.

 

“Wynonna!” That was Dolls. Amidst the dust and smoke Robert made a run for it, but Waverly was more focused on grabbing Wynonna’s arm and climbing out of the rubble.

 

“Dolls!” Wynonna called back. “We lost one!”

 

Waverly coughed. The smoke aggravated her already burning throat and she had a mean headache. Plus the ringing in her ears…

 

Climbing up a hill of broken concrete, Waverly followed Wynonna into the light, blinking rapidly at the scene before her. Dolls was with them, holding Wynonna’s other arm. And the bunker had been blown up…somehow. She could just see Robert running in the middle of the field and was that Doc? On horseback? Which meant…

 

“Oh my god, I was totally joking about the horse thing,” Wynonna said and that’s when Waverly caught sight of Nicole. Galloping after the revenant, lasso spinning in the air. It was ridiculous. Or, at least, it should have been ridiculous. But Nicole Haught managed to look impossibly heroic and beautiful and sexy while riding after demon hell spawn.

 

Waverly watched as her wife expertly released the lasso, as the rope found purchase around Robert’s neck, as Nicole pulled roughly, and then they were all running, running into the field because they needed to get Wynonna to Robert. They needed Peacemaker to do its work.

 

Except Waverly couldn’t run anymore. She could barely breathe. Her throat hurt and her lungs were screaming and she let herself drop to her knees as the rest of her family chased down the revenant. She could see Wynonna arrive on the scene. Hear the tell-tale “make your peace,” and then Robert was gone, swallowed by the earth just like his brother.

 

It was always so quiet after, as if the dirt itself needed a moment to exhale. Doc and Dolls stood around Wynonna, both keeping a respectful distance. But Nicole…

 

Nicole was in front of her. On horseback. Reaching down with one hand. And with a strong arm, Waverly was lifted, and then she was seated behind her wife. On the horse. It was all feeling like something out of one of the old romance novels she loved so much.

 

“Hey, baby,” Nicole said. Waverly could only wrap both arms around Nicole’s waist and press her face against Nicole’s neck.

 

“I love you,” Waverly mumbled, terrified that this moment would end and Nicole would reject her. She deserved it. For what she had said. She deserved worse. But Nicole only squeezed Waverly’s thigh once.

 

“I know,” she answered. She clicked her tongue against her teeth and as the horse dashed off towards the Homestead, Waverly remembered how to breathe.

 

~*~

 

The scar rarely bothered her. Not really. Nicole barely noticed it anymore. It was part of her body, as much as the freckle on her left cheek was a part of her body. But standing in the mirror of the bathroom, her shirt unbuttoned, she found herself staring at the slightly raised, red skin.

 

It had faded over the years, but it was still rather large. She could still make out where the bullet had pierced her flesh and with one finger, she traced the line left by a surgeon’s knife. The bullet had been removed. The skin had been stitched back together. But the damage to her uterus was too severe. She could still remember the doctor’s words, the way he cast his eyes down when he told her that she’d never have children. And she remembered Waverley swooping in, saving the day, assuring her that they would have a family. The wound had healed. The scar would never quite go away.

 

“You’re beautiful, Nicole.”

 

She hadn’t noticed Waverly standing in the doorway, but she didn’t move from her position in front of the mirror, both hands braced against the sink. Her wife walked into the room and stood behind her, soft hands finding their way into her shirt, up along her ribs, and finally to the scar.

 

“Don’t,” Nicole said, trying to move away. Waverly did it for her, stepping back and lowering her head. They stood in silence, horrible, pregnant silence, until Nicole finally turned to face her wife.

 

Waverly’s chin was shaking, she was obviously trying hard to hold back tears, and the sight of the harsh bruising on her neck was enough to make Nicole soften. She reached out, closing the space between them, and carefully held Waverly’s face between her palms. She tipped her wife’s head back, using one hand to trace the angry, purple, markings.

 

“Does it hurt?” she asked, stroking her thumb against Waverly’s jaw line.

 

“Yeah, a bit.”

 

“Do we need to go the hospital?”

 

Waverly fiercely shook her head and sniffled. She was only wearing a loose, oversize nightshirt and with a heavy sigh, Nicole lifted the hem, exposing her wife’s torso to the light. Her skin was a patchwork of rope burns and scratches. Waverly looked like she’d been in a full-body brawl and it crushed Nicole. She’d spent all day telling herself that Waverly would be fine, that kidnapping and torture was just part of the Earp package. Every word she’d exchanged with Doc and Dolls had been an attempt to ward off her own fears. To silence the little voice in her head that was saying Waverly was hurt. Or that Waverly was dead.

 

“Come here,” Nicole whispered, gathering the crying woman before her into her arms.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Waverly sobbed into her shoulder and Nicole lightly rubbed Waverly’s back and pressed a kiss to her hair.

 

“I know you are, sweetheart.”

 

“I didn’t mean it, I swear I didn’t!”

 

“Waves,” Nicole pulled back, but never let go of Waverly’s shoulders, “you did. A little. You wouldn’t have said it if you didn’t.”

 

Waverly slipped her hands into Nicole’s shirt again, but this time Purgatory’s sheriff didn’t stop her.

 

“You just surprised me. And Willa was up all night and…there’s no excuse. What I said was…”

 

“You’re right, though. I _do_ wish I could have a baby. It’s something I always dreamed about.”

 

“I know,” Waverly nodded, her fingers tracing patters over Nicole’s rib cage.

 

“But _our_ babies? They’re mine too. They are…”

 

“Of course they are! Oh god, please don’t think I was saying they weren’t, please, Nicole, I would never!”

 

Nicole kissed Waverly then. Soft and light. Her wife tasted like salt and smoke. Nicole sucked on a full bottom lip, biting gently, biting as a reminder that they were both alive and that they both were hurting and that Waverly’s words scorched her soul.

 

When Nicole pulled away, Waverly leaned down and pressed a kiss to the scar marring her wife’s pale skin. It was something she had done thousands of times before, something that Nicole usually found intimate and pleasurable. But tonight it felt more important. It felt like an apology. Or a promise. She pulled Waverly to her in a hard hug and they clung to each other, both aware that something had almost been lost. That love was strong and beautiful, but delicate, dangerous. The wrong word. The wrong touch. And it could all fall away, disappear, evaporate into the cosmos like the ashes of a long-dead star.

 

“Can we talk about this? I mean, really talk. Not in the middle of feeding Willa or getting Wyatt ready for school,” Waverly’s voice was pleading and Nicole found herself nodding profusely, wanting to assure her wife that they were going to be okay now.

 

“Waves, no matter what we decide, I love our family. Even if we don’t add to it, it’s perfect just as it is.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh, baby, yes. We’re so much more than I ever imagined. And you gave that to me.”

 

“You gave that to me too. Our kids, our marriage? That was both of us, Nicole. You have to know that’s how I feel. How I really feel. Please…”

 

“Okay. I do.”

 

Waverly seemed to think for a minute before looking into Nicole’s eyes again. She was still crying.

 

“I don’t even know how you can look at me after what I said to you.”

 

“I don’t know how I could ever bare not to look at you, Waverly Earp.”

 

Nicole kissed her again and then dried the stray tears on Waverly’s cheeks with her thumbs. She pulled back, finally feeling relief after a day of pain and fear.

 

“Shower with me?” she asked and Waverly seemed to be feeling the same way because she smiled. A real, wide, Waverly Earp smile and nodded enthusiastically.

 

“You smell like horse,” Waverly teased, tossing her shirt on the floor. Nicole took a moment to ogle the suddenly exposed flesh and felt her own smile grow wide.

 

“Well, you smell like dynamite,” she countered.

 

They both laughed. They both felt the universe click back into place. And taking each other by the hand, they both climbed into the shower, holding each other long after the water had run cold.

 

~*~

 

Somehow Waverly had ended up cradling Nicole in her arms. At first it was a joke as they climbed into bed. Nicole wedged her body next to Waverly’s and draped herself across Waverly’s chest. But after a while, they both found the position oddly comfortable, so with one arm supporting Nicole’s back, and the other loosely around her middle, Waverly held her wife to her shoulder, pressing light kisses to her hair and forehead as she slept.

 

She let the anxiety of the day wash over her. She let the feel of Nicole’s body in her arms ground her. But just before she closed her eyes, there was a soft knock on the door.

 

“Waves?”

 

Wynonna poked her head in and then winced, mouthing “sorry” at the sight of Nicole sleeping. But Waverly motioned for her to come in.

 

“Don’t worry, she sleeps through anything.” Waverly could feel Nicole smile against her chest, but managed to keep a straight face. Nicole’s back was to Wynonna, her sister couldn’t tell that anything was amiss, and there was no way Waverly was willing to let her wife go.

 

“You okay, Baby Girl?” Wynonna was lingering in the doorway, looking a little bit lost, and Waverly guessed that her sister wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself after such a stressful day.

 

“Yeah, I’m great. Clean. Alive. Hot chick in my arms. No complaints.”

 

Nicole’s smile grew wider, but she remained still.

 

“You two talk?”

 

Waverly felt her wife tense. She squeezed her arms tightly, as if to reassure Nicole that everything was still okay.

 

“We’re good.”

 

“Well, thank lesbian Jesus for that. Because I can’t have anything happening with you two.” Wynonna pointed to the bed. She was likely a little bit drunk.

 

“Oh?” Waverly asked.

 

“When you’re happy, I’m happy.”

 

“But, Wynonna, what about you? What…or…who makes _you_ happy?” Waverly knew she was taking a risk, but a drunk Wynonna could be an open Wynonna.

 

“You. I just said. The babies.”

 

“No one else?”

 

Wynonna shrugged and jammed her hands into her pockets. She took a long, hard look at Nicole’s back and then blinked heavily, finding Waverly’s face again.

 

“I’m not that kinda girl, Waverly.”

 

Before Waverly could respond, Wynonna blew a kiss and disappeared out the door.

 

“What are we going to do with your sister,” Nicole’s voice was muffled by Waverly’s chest and her eyes remained closed.

 

“Love her. Recycle the whiskey bottles in the morning. Make her some eggs.”

 

“Yeah. Hey, baby?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I’m really glad you _are_ that kinda girl,” Nicole said sleepily and Waverly smiled into her wife’s hair.

 

“Sleep, you.”

 

“kay.”

 

Waverly felt Nicole’s body grow heavy. She waited for the tell-tale sign of her wife’s light breathing and finally, she let herself lie back.

 

Except the door was opening again. This time, however, the company was decidedly more sober and decidedly more adorable.

 

“Mommy?” Wyatt held Willa’s hand and they both had arrived with blankets and stuffed animals in tow.

 

“Hey, Cowboy! You want to sleep in the big bed tonight?”

 

Willa crawled in first, tucking herself into Nicole who instinctively rolled onto her back and opened her arms for her daughter. Wyatt tiptoed across the floor, carefully lying beside Waverly and resting his little head on her shoulder.

 

“Goodnight, my babies,” Waverly whispered. Wyatt was already passed out on her and Willa was hilariously spread eagle on Nicole’s chest. Her wife appeared to be fast asleep too, with no awareness that their daughter was using her torso as a mattress. There was a teddy bear on the pillow between them and Wyatt’s knee was uncomfortably digging into Waverly’s hip, but she’d never felt more at peace.

 

“Mommy?” Willa’s eyes remained closed and her face remained pressed into Nicole’s sternum.

 

“Yes, Willa?”

 

“I keep horsie?”

 

“Sleep, my silly goose.”

 

It took another few minutes for everyone to settle. For the extra blankets to fall to the ground. For the teddy bear to gently roll off Nicole’s forehead. But eventually, the Haught-Earps were asleep. And once she knew her family was all there with her, safe and secure, Waverly allowed herself to join them in slumber. After all, tomorrow was another day and in Earp land? Anything could happen. But no matter what came for them, revenants or vampires or angry townsfolk, Waverly knew one thing for certain: nothing could tear apart what she and Nicole had. Not demons. Not hateful words. Not tears or fear or anger. What they had was magic. And star-stuff. And all that was good. What they had was worth fighting for.

 

Nothing in heaven or hell could come between them. Not today. And certainly not tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your eyeballs!
> 
> If you look what you've read, please, PLEASE, leave a comment. Kudos are wonderful, but comments let me know what you think, what you'd like to see, and whether or not I'm doing a good job. 
> 
> Thanks again to my buddy Miche for naming the Haught-Earp babies (check out her fics on here under MicheTS).
> 
> You can find me on twitter @DameSavage77 or on tumble @wrackwonder. I'm always happy to talk Wynonna, fics, headcanons, Haught-Earp BABIEEEEEES. 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
